warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldenspirit
Goldenspirit is a pretty, swift, dappled golden she-cat with long whiskers and green-grey eyes. History The Daylight Warriors She appears as a four moon old kit, Goldenkit. She is first seen playing with her brother Mountainkit outside the nursery in ForestClan when Cloudwish and Babypaw stop by on their travels to see Cloudwish's kin, Treesong. He is surprised to see his sister has kits. Babypaw comments on how she will grow to be a fine warrior some day. Mountainkit gets jealous and sulks. Her sister, Fallingkit, comes out of the nursery after a nap and comforts him. Frozen Eyes She is now an apprentice, Goldenpaw. Her sister, now Fallingpaw, tells her that she wants to become a medicine cat apprentice. Goldenpaw is sad and angry so she and her best friend Flitterpaw go hunting, They go farther out in ForestClan territory, the farthest they've ever been, when all of a sudden Flitterpaw spots a cat stalking a mouse. They chase after him but he whirls around, revealing the brightest blue eyes the two apprentices have ever seen. They take pity on him because he appears to be blind. Flitterpaw asks his name; he replies that he is called Flash. The two apprentices let him go, provided that he doesn't wander into ForestClan territory again. Later in the book she receives her warrior name; Goldenhare. Flitterpaw becomes Flittershine and Mountainpaw becomes Mountainfrost. She catches Flittershine secretly meeting with Flash. She is angry that her best friend has fallen in love with a rogue. Flittershine tells her that Flash wants to come and join ForestClan. Goldenhare is still upset, but wants the best for her friend so the two go see Molestar to ask him. Molestar, being Flittershine's father, agrees to Flash joining the Clan. Flash is made a warrior known as Coldgaze. Her sister gets her full medicine cat name, Fallingleaf, but unfortunately falls in love with Ripplestripe of GorgeClan. She tells Goldenhare about it and also reveals she is carrying his kits. Fallingleaf is worried about the outbreak of greencough in GorgeClan and goes to deliver some supplies, despite Goldenhare's warnings. However, GorgeClan needs more supplies and so Ripplestripe tricks Fallingleaf into telling him where they store their catmint. Goldenhare overhears them while hunting near the GorgeClan border and tells Molestar what's happening. GorgeClan attempt to raid the ForestClan camp that night but ForestClan ambush them. Treesong is killed. Goldenhare breaks her leg while fighting Ripplestripe. He attempts to finish her off as he was once a warrior but she manages to claw his throat, killing him. The Rise of Coldstar Fallingleaf refuses to talk to Goldenhare because of Ripplestripe's death. Goldenhare worries about what would happen when Fallingleaf gives birth to Ripplestripe's kits, now that he was dead. She asks Flittershine to pretend to have Coldgaze's kits, and look after Fallingleaf's instead. Flittershine refuses and also ignores Goldenhare for a moon. Coldgaze finishes mentoring Nettlestorm and becomes deputy. He becomes interested in having kits with Flittershine. She agrees to Goldenhare's proposition but finds out she was already carrying Coldgaze's kits too. The five kits are all born on the same day. Goldenhare helps Fallingleaf give birth in the forest and then smuggles her sister's kits Moonkit, Sunkit and Starkit back to the nursery to be put beside Flittershine's kits Sleetkit and Flickerkit. Goldenhare notices Coldgaze starts acting suspiciously and spends less and less time in the nursery with Flittershine. While out in the forest Goldenhare sees Coldgaze murder Molestar and immediately tells Flittershine. Flittershine is shocked and hurt. She tells Goldenhare that Coldgaze must've found out about Moonkit, Sunkit and Starkit. Coldgaze receives his nine lives and leader name and becomes Coldstar. He vows to destroy Flittershine's happiness for lying to him. He says that he knows the kits are Goldenhare's, and goes to kill the still crippled she-cat. Fallingleaf saves Goldenhare by revealing the kits are her's. However, Coldstar just becomes more angry with FLittershine. He forms a Clan with those loyal to him; ColdClan, and vows to rule the forest so that no one would ever hurt him again. Eagletalon is forced to join ColdClan to protect his new mate Sorrow-eye and Goldenhare's half-sisters Littlekit, Ridgekit and Firekit. The remaining ForestClan members flee. ColdClan manages to slaughter all of them but Lakeheart, Goldenhare, Mountainfrost, Flittershine and Fallingleaf, as well as Fallingleaf's kits, thanks to Eagletalon for helping them out.They flee to FlameClan territory, but on the border Coldstar catches them and kills Fallingleaf and two of her kits; Sunkit and Moonkit. Mountainfrost, shocked by the loss of his family, runs for the mountains. Goldenhare helps Flittershine, Lakeheart and the remaining kits escape by fooling Coldstar into thinking they had surrendered. They make it safely into FlameClan territory and the leader of FlameClan, Leopardstar, drives Coldstar away.